I need you  I miss you  I want you  I love you
by fly-honey-from-the-track-team
Summary: The tables have turned. Post TWC. Becks POV. BADE  I don't own VICTORiOUS  *slightly M*
1. Chapter 1

I'd never believed in God, but the moment I saw her for the first time, I knew God was real. There was no other explanation to such a perfect creature, a perfect human. Even in her darkness and shadows, she was perfection at its best.

She drove me oh so crazy! There's absolutely no way to describe what she did so me. Her scent, her voice, every inch of her body was a beauty out if this world. Her pale skin, oh so soft and delicate. Just the thought of her was enough send me into nirvana, enough to make my blood rush to my manhood.

I regret not appreciating her. Oh so many nights wasted fighting and screaming. So many times I could have held her in my arms, but didn't. All the kisses we could have shared. Everything just gone in a matter of seconds. Ten seconds.

Jade. Jade. Jade!

I need you. I miss you. I want you. I love you.

Tears steam down my face as I lay in my bed. When had it gotten so big? The moment I let Jade slip out of my hands. The moment I let Jade walk away. Jade…

I wake up the next morning. Instantly, I shake Jade awake. Oh wait. Jade is no longer here. I open my phone and read one of the most heartbreaking line in my existence.

'Jade West went from "in a relationship with Beck Oliver" to "single".'

Hatred entered me. I went to my profile. "Single. Whatever." I wasn't going to let anyone know how much I was hurting. I wasn't going to let anyone see how much Jade West truly meant to me.

The days went by in school. I'd see Jade sitting alone. Everywhere, she'd always be alone. There were times when she'd be by her locker and I'd forget we weren't together anymore. I'd start walking towards her only to get a cold glare. Then I'd remember; she was no longer mine.

I'd try to say hello every now and then, but she'd always respond with hatred in her voice. I could always see right through her though. She was trying to disguise her pain, her hurt.

I yearned to be with her, but I was far too exhausted of fighting, of screaming, of playing stupid games that got us nowhere.

I'm sorry Jade. I'm so sorry. I gave up on you. Please forgive me…

But she never will. She's Jade. She doesn't forgive.

It was the first Saturday after we broke up. I was on the slap messaging Alica, and before I could stop myself, I was going through Jade's profile.

All I managed to read was "…a date. Beck…jealous."

So my beauty has moved on… she's forgotten about me. And yet, she was expecting me not to be jealous?

I don't remember how it happened. I don't remember when it happened. But I found myself getting out of my car and outside of Jade's house. The lights were still on so she'd to be home. It was no surprise that the door was unlocked. Jade and her family had always been careless like that.

I make my way through the familiar house and up the stairs to Jade's room. The lamps were turned on and Jade's beautiful goddess voice came from her bathroom. No doubt getting ready for her date.

Her date. Another man touching Jade's body. Another man being with my love. My blood boiled. Jade was mine! No one was going to take her away from me.

She walks out of the bathroom. The sight leaves me speechless. She was breathtaking in her black dress. Beauty and perfection.

"What on earth are you doing here Beck?" she shrieks in surprise taking a step backwards.

What _was _I doing here? I hadn't even realized I was here until I pulled up into the drive way.

"I uhh… I-" I couldn't give her a reason.

She threw me a purple pillow laced in black. Then another one and another one.

"Get out of my room! Get out of my house!"

She had no more pillows to throw, so I made my way towards her.

"Jade…" she steps back and I step forward.

I had her backed up against the wall. She raised her hand to slap me, but I took her wrist and then the other. I pinned them over her head.

"Let go of me Oliver." she said calmly, coldly, threatening me.

"You belong to me Jade."

"No. You let me walk away. You didn't want me anymore."

Not want her anymore? There was nothing in this world that I wanted more than Jade. My Jade.

I traced her face with my free hand. Her breaths got deeper.

"I never should have let you go Jade." I traced her abdomen with my finger.

"But you did."

"I never should have given up on you. On us." I slipped my hand in between her thighs.

"But you did…uhh" her cheeks grew a deep shade of red, her lips slightly parted, her eyes lazily opened.

"It was my mistake love." I stroked her womanhood through her underwear. She was so moist, the very word she hated. I missed doing this to her. I missed all of her.

I grinded her repeatedly. I enjoyed feeling her arouse. Only for me.

"You're keeping me from my date." she moaned.

I stopped. I kept a firm grip on her wrists as I pushed myself away. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

Without warning, I took my free hand and entered her wet cavern. Oh so wonderful to have her juices fill my hand once again. Her body arched under me as she moaned in pleasure. Pleasure that I was giving her.

Faster and faster I went into her. Her beautiful voice filling my ears as she panted and moaned.

"Do you really want to go to your date?" I whispered into her ear.

She slowly shook her head yes as she continued to enjoy my touch.

'Such a suborn girl.'

I could feel her walls close around my fingers. Her whimpers and moans grew. Loud. High. Mine. Just mine.

"BECK!" her beautiful voice filled every corner of my being as she came onto my hand. So beautiful.

I pulled my hand out of her and slowly licked my fingers clean. I made sure she looked. I made sure she knew that I was eating her essence.

Then I let her go. She stared at me with her big blue eyes. For a moment I thought she was going to kiss me. For a moment I thought she was going to hug me and accept my apology and return to me.

But she's Jade West.

She pushed past me and walked to her bed. She put on her tights. She put on her heels. She made sure her hair and makeup where perfect. Then, she walked to the door.

"You know the way out. Don't you, Beck?" and she walked out with that smirk of hers. That smirk of triumph.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't mean to turn a bit creepy. I didn't mean to be the next Sinjin. But I laid in her bed long after she had left. It radiated with Jade. Everywhere I turned, there was Jade. With every breath, I inhaled a bit of Jade.

Jade. Jade. Jade!

I need you. I miss you. I want you. I love you.

I laid there motionless. I just thought and thought. Of the past three years that I'd been with her. I missed it all and I wanted it back.

I hugged one of Jade's pillows and cried into it. Just cried and cried as images of our life together flashed in my mind.

I wasn't aware of when I had fallen asleep, but I woke up to my phone ringing.

"H…hello." I said as my foggy surrounding became familiar.

"Beck. It's me, Robbie. Listen, I need your help."

"What is it?" I said suppressing a yawn.

"Cat called. She needs some help fixing some guitar at her mom's boss's house." there was a long pause. "I have no idea how to fix a guitar."

"You want me to fix it?" I asked him.

"Thanks Beck. You're the best." he said. What? I never actually said I'd do it.

"Sure buddy. I'll be at your house in a bit." I ended the call.

As I walked out of Jade's room, I took one last deep breath and whispered an I love you to the walls.

I arrived to Robbie's in twenty minutes. He was in his car.

"Thanks again Beck." I gave him a half wave and a fake smile.

He drove to Cat's mom's boss's house with me on his tail. He called out to Cat and we made our way to her voice.

Time stood still. I stared directly into beautiful blue ice crystals.

"You didn't tell me Jade was gunna be here." I silently scolded Robbie.

"I didn't know." he stuttered out.

I took a deep breath and walked towards her. She gave me the guitar. No sign of emotion as we made eye contact.

And then, she gave me her prize winning smirk. Oh I loved it.

"I thought you had a date?" I asked her bitterly.

"Why are you stalking my profile?" oh Jade. Pretending like our little encounter hadn't occurred.

"Why do you care?" Oh she knew she was getting to me. Her smirk only got wider as I fumbled for answers.

Robbie distracted our fight. "Hey look." He held up a human skull. Cat's mom's boss was a freak.

Him and Jade started fighting; something about not touching things because they might break. Too late for that, Jade. They pulled the skull back and forward and then, SLAM! The skull flew out of their hands and smashed the glass coffee table.

Gasps everywhere. Jade's face was priceless. Her mouth forming a beautiful 'O'. That was the same way her mouth got when she … held me. Stop it Beck!

"Ooh." Cat cuddled in a red couch and cried. Poor Cat.

Then everything shook. Things started falling.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Jade's voice piercing my eyes.

For a moment I was going to reach Jade. I even took a step towards her. But she turned away from me, to the couch. Robbie ran under a table. I was Cat. Clueless, scared Cat. I took her in my arms and ran under the arch doorway.

Rubble fell all around us, around Jade. Oh Jade, why are you so stupid!

Things fell. Stuff broke. Everything shattered. It was over.

Jade was safe. A few cuts here and there. Thank God! There goes my and God again.

"Cat!" the house owner's voice came.

It took a while for Cat to catch our drift, but she kept silent and her mom's boss never even knew that Jade single handedly destroyed Elvis Presley's guitar and with the help of Robbie, had crushed the human skull and coffee table.

As we looked around the house to help the man salvage some of his items, Robbie pulled me to the side.

"Hey, Beck?"

"Yeah."

"Can you please take Jade home alone?" my eyes widen. "I noticed there wasn't a car when we arrived and I… I would like to drive Cat home and have some time alone with her."

I shook my head. There was no way Jade would agree to that. She'd rather walk home than ride me… I mean, ride with me.

"Beck please?"

"Robbie, Jade would rather eat your shit than be in a car alone with me." I turned to look at Jade. She was looking angrily at Cat. Rolling her eyes, hands on her hips, nodding her head. She took a deep sigh, gave Cat a fake smile and walked towards us.

"Okay kids. Thank you." he offered us a ride.

"It's okay sir." Jade said smiling fakely. She turned to look at me "Beck, take me home." It was more of a statement than a question.

I stared at her in shock. Jade wants me to take her home? She raised her eyebrow as if threatening me to say no.

I looked over at Robbie and Cat. Robbie had a goofy grin on his face as if asking me why I haven't accepted. Cat was looking at her feet, twirling a strand of hair and blushing.

So both Robbie and Cat wanted time alone? Jade is such a good friend. She may not seem like it, but she loves Cat and has a weakness for the little red head. Jade was indeed a wonderful friend, regardless what anyone who didn't know her thought.

I smiled. Man I still love this girl so darn much.

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Jade's place was… awkward to say the least. She sat next to me, her legs crossed, facing forward. The moonlighted radiated an aqua glow from her. Her pink, full lips. Her blue, green and silver eyes. Her dark hair cascading down her shoulders. Beautiful.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Beck." I looked away from her and concentrated on the road.

We arrived at her place. She got out. Not a "thank you", "good bye", or a lousy "later". She just unbuckled her seat belt and left.

I saw her silhouette walk away from me. I was about to drive away, but I stopped. No. I wasn't letting another closed door come between me and my love.

"Jade." I got out of the car.

"What?" she asked annoyed as she turned to face me.

As I made my way to her, I asked, "Who… who did you have a date with?" She raised her eyebrow and stared at me with her smirk.

Oh how I loved her!

I climbed the few steps to stand outside the doorway with her.

"Why do you care?" again she asked looking up at me.

"Jade, you are mine. You belong to me! Thinking of another guy with you makes me so… jealous." I was being truthful. "I miss you so much." I hugged her hard. She stumbled backwards a bit. "I can't sleep at night. And if I do, I dream of you. Or more like they're nightmares because not having you by my side is a nightmare." I was crying onto her neck now. Her coffee aroma was so wonderful. "Jade, please for give me. I should have opened the door. I should have ran and kissed you. I need you Jade. I miss you Jade. I want you Jade. But above all else, I love you Jade West." I fell to my knees in tears, never letting go of her. I stood there, hugging her knees, pouring out my soul.

She slid her small, warm hand through my hair. "Beck…" she hesitated for a moment. "I… I love you too." I looked up at her in disbelieve. She wore a beautifully true smile. "And don't worry. I didn't have a date with anyone. I made that up hoping you'd think I got over you… actually, it was Cat's brother that went to pick me up. He dropped me off at his mom's boss house."

I was shocked. I didn't care that it was all a lie. What I really cared about was that Jade loved me.

Then I kissed her. Passionately. The tables had turned. Months ago, it had been Jade crying over me. It was Jade begging for me.

I now know what she felt like when I wouldn't take her back. It was like all the happiness in the world disappeared. I'm sorry for putting you through all the sadness Jade. I love you. I'll never hurt you again.

I pushed her inside the house. Our lips never separating. I missed Jade. Emotionally and physically. She completed me.

I carried her up the stairs. Our hearts becoming one. Jade is all I've ever wanted. I should have realized that a long time ago.

I laid her down onto her bed. The same bed a few hours ago I had cried myself to sleep. It was just me and her. The earthquake had destroyed half of Jade's room, but right now, that didn't matter right now. Right now, all that mattered was Jade and I.

I stared into her big beautiful eyes.

We made love that night. That night we got back together.

It was like touching heaven every time I thrusted into her. It was like hearing an angle with every moan, every squeal, every scream she made.

"You love me again?" I kissed her neck, sucking on the spot behind her ear that she loved so much.

"Who said I stopped?" she asked back.


End file.
